


Whatever Lies Beyond This Morning

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hair touching, Kingdom Hearts Dark Road, Reassurances, Sharing Clothes, Uncertainty, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Uncertainty plagues Eraqus' mind, Baldr's words a cause for concern. For his peace of mind, he flees to the library, where his friend makes his home. Surely it will all be okay.
Relationships: Bragi & Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Whatever Lies Beyond This Morning

Plush couches lay empty as he scanned the room. The whole _place_ was empty, the seniors out for their exam, his classmates studying for their own. Only one other made his home in the library, but thankfully, it was just who he sought. Bragi loomed over the side table, his back to him. Their homework adorned the armrest.

Eraqus' fingers balled, trembling. Xehanort would understand, he knew, but Bragi was the one who appeared in his troubled mind. If Baldr was right, if something big was about to happen, he may never get another chance. He called out, hushed tone clear in the open room.

“I don't know if you know this, but I love you.”

Bragi's palm hovered over the pages, blocked passages he no longer read. His shoulders shook, a joyful laugh bubbling up, before he turned towards him with a playful grin. “Yeah, it's obvious. Something wrong?”

A sigh left Eraqus' lips, arms behind his head as he crossed the featureless room. They had fallen to his chest by the time he reached his friend. Cold seeped from the tile below, a mirror to his heart as it pierced his shoes. Baldr had left a few hours earlier, but since their conversation yesterday, worry continued to gnaw at his heart. He wondered if this is what he was feeling too.

Fur tickled his nose as Bragi's jumper covered his shoulders. It smelled of warmth, of light, a fire born from the arms that embraced him. His eyes fell closed as he leaned into the furnace that was his friend.

Fingers trailed pleasantly in his hair, cradled his temple. Bragi's voice was quiet as the breeze on a peaceful day. “You can tell me anything. I'll listen.”

“Can you keep a secret?” Was that really his _own_ voice, so full of doubt? Fabric whispered over his chest as he pulled the coat tighter.

“Who do you think I am, hmm?” Bragi ruffled his hair roughly, tufts stuck in odd directions. “Of course I can.”

Eraqus smiled despite himself, finally spared his friend a glance, and leaned into the touch.

“I think... I think something terrible is about to happen. Baldr was so gloomy yesterday, and... I dunno.”

A hum spread through Bragi's chest, resonated in his own where it pressed. In a heartbeat, the couch caught them as Bragi dragged him down. Only then did Eraqus realise just how tired he must have looked. Supportive arms braced his back, palm comfortable at his side, when his nose nudged his temple. Startled, Eraqus glanced up at him.

“For what it's worth... I love you too.” With his eyes closed, carefree smile wide on his face, he was the embodiment of peace that Eraqus needed.

Cloth rustled as his arms freed themselves. Bragi's undershirt scraped his palms as he hugged him back, still held the heat of his coat. A muffled _thump_ announced his cheek on his arm.

In his hold, the depth of the fear he had been fighting simply ebbed away. If anything happened, at least he would have this moment, these memories.

_Thanks, Bragi. For everything._

**Author's Note:**

> I adore these two so much! Their playful dynamic is so fun, and I can't _wait_ to see what the future has in store for them! I'm surprised that there aren't any fics centred specifically around these two yet, but hopefully this is the first step towards a bright future filled with their friendship!


End file.
